A Year At Hogwarts
by patches the panda
Summary: New people arive at the school ...have fun (first story)
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day at hog warts school of witchcraft and wizardry. It is the gangs 6th year at Hog warts as they all sat listing to the dull drawing voice of professor Snape babbling on about the good students and the bad ones. Which to his opinion were obviously the Slytherins and the Gryfindors.  
  
"As for those of you ignorant enough to have carelessly fumbled through the potion and thus messed it up." spat Snape while giving the " I want you to die" look dead into Harry's eyes. ".I shall expect to have a 10 inc.no a 20 inch paper describing the explosive characteristics of the igneous root compared to the Ignitiakus fungi in my hands by tomorrow morning."  
  
At this statement Paul looked over to Tim who proceeded to slam his head onto the dungeon tables several times, some how hoping that the in some way shape or form the nightmare of double potions would just go away. To his disappointment, it had failed. However Paul noticed he had succeeded on making his entire forehead a stunning cherry red by the time class had ended  
  
"Its not fair" stated Samantha calmly on our way to care of magical creatures.  
  
"Easy for you to say!" snapped Ron, also looking slightly pink and tender on his forehead. "Your not the one that's gunna be writing until three o' clock in the morning now are you.and better yet its all about a moss that can kill you!" shouted Ron.  
  
"Can't we just give the old rat a sample of it?" asked Tim with a not joking look on his face. "We could just leave it on his desk as a present from his good students." we all began to laugh at the thought of Snape running in circles in his office, ignited by a killer moss.  
  
"SPEEKING of Halloween!" said Christilynn while jabbing her finger into Paul's ribs  
  
"AHHH" said Paul laughing. It was 3 days till the Halloween dance and Paul had still not managed to get to asking Christi to go with him. Paul knew this.he was just waiting for the right moment to ask her .well at least that what he kept telling himself.  
  
"What's got you so jumpy?" giggled Christilynn, after removing her fingers from Paul's ribs.  
  
"Hey you!" said Paul. "What's up?"  
  
" Nothing really. um Tim?"  
  
"Yea?" said Tim looking up  
  
" Why is your forehead so ..red?"  
  
" Oh well .you see..I had double potions today ..and well.", Tim began.  
  
"You hit your head on the tables down in the dungeon again .didn't you Tim."  
  
Tim took a breath ready to respond but found himself at a loss for words after the impact of Christilynn's response sunk in. So he simply responded ."Yea"  
  
Ron began to laugh along side Paul and the others as they made their way towards the lawns. Sam was still trying to find out what was so funny.  
  
We crossed the grounds to the little hut at the edge of the forbidden forest. "Greetin's every one!" shouted Hagrid, his gigantic hands waving towards the hut. Paul looked over his shoulder to see the ever-cheerful Slytheryns making their way down to the hut as well; with their usual smirks and gloomy faces on. And of course.the pinnacle of them all would be Draco Malfoy. His silver blond hair blowing all about in the late October wind. And of course, what's Draco without his two idiotic boulder counterparts walking.rather waddling at his heals. All of them with the uniform smirks and grins on their faces. Finally the rest of the Gryfyndors made their way down from the castle. Harry and Hermione came trotting along the lawns to the big hut.  
  
" Hey Hermione! Harry! What took you so long?" Ron said adding a gasp at the end "Can it be? .Could Hermione actually be.are you actually .dare I say it."  
  
"Oh get on with it Ron!" shouted Sam.  
  
".Late?!?" concluded Ron.finally.  
  
"Nope." beamed Hermione. " We still have 3 seconds."  
  
"I hate it when she's right." stated Paul while looking at his watch.  
  
Care of magical creatures went on as usual. Crabe managed to get himself bit, to all of our delight, and proceeded to turn very purple. Draco tried to help by performing the pillexia originalla charm. Crabe was now a livid purple with yellow polka dots. Roaring fits of laughter began to erupt from Tim, Paul and Harry. The female half seemed slightly sympathetic. That is until he began to change colors more frequently. After that no one could resist laughing at the fat disco light. 


	2. Chapter 2

Every one seemed to be in a good mood, with the exception of Crabe, until later that evening in the Gryfindor common room. Harry sat in the big arm, gazing at the fireplace, wishing with every fiber of his being, with all his heart and soul that the same familiar face would come through the fire. With his scruffy dog like hair and endless pools of black in his eyes. But there was nothing but the roar of the raging fire and the gleaming of the red hot embers below, giving light and warmth to the cold dark common room.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" asked Samantha. Ron had looked up from his doodle of Snape being lit on fire to witness Harry's response.  
  
"Nothing." responded Harry. "Its just. I wish he was here again, just so I could say.good bye." Harry's voice trailed off into the night as a tear rolled its way down his cheek.  
  
"I know." said Sam, "I do too."  
  
"We all do!" said Ron and Paul from the other end of the room.  
  
"As do I", said another voice from the table. Everyone's eyes turned to Ron, who was not looking at the ceiling for the source of the voice.  
  
"Hello..?" said the mystery voice again.  
  
Ron jumped from his seat, tipping it over onto the fuzzy face of Lupin protruding from the fire.  
  
"OWWWWWWwwwwww!" cried Lupin in somewhat of a howl.  
  
"Shhh!" cried Paul franticly " Someone's going to hear you!" as soon as Paul had said that sure enough Christilynn came walking carefully down the stairs.  
  
"Was that Lupin I heard?" . "LUPIN!!" shouted Christilynn. Ron rolled his eyes.Paul had his head in his hands.  
  
"My goodness it's so good to see you all!" said Lupin.  
  
Harry remained in his puffy armchair remembering his twilight conversations with his godfather, Sirius. "Harry! Said lupin "There you are.oh yes. Mrs. Weasly sends her love, oh and to you too Ron." Ron merely waved from his corner, heart still pounding.  
  
The thought of Mrs. Weasly's smiling face seemed to cheer Harry up slightly.  
  
"AHHH!" "NOOOO!!!" "CATCH IT!!" all of a sudden screams were heard from the other end of the flo connection, obviously leading to the Orders Headquarters. "My goodness.Tonks mush have dropped moodys eye again.ill be right back." with that Lupin put his shoe in-between the connection to keep it going.  
  
Nikki appeared on the bottom of the staircase. "Christi..I never got to finish telling you th..oh.hey .wait..WHAT!?"  
"Skitzo!" coughed Ron, still in his little corner. "Oh, excuse me."  
  
As if things could not have gotten any worse, Moody's electric blue eye desided to roll its way across the fire and onto the common room floor. Screams went all around the room. Harry jumped, Christilynn screamed, Sam was still gasping for air. Harry managed to lift his legs to avoid stepping on it while Ron fainted to the floor with a thud. Nikki had had enough and decided to go back to bed. Paul somehow managed to jump on top of a near by table all to excape the wrath of .Moody's eye.? The eye jumped back into the flames after making its way arround the common room.  
  
Tonks' bright pink spikes began to make their way out of the fire and into the common room. Her eyes surveyed the common room that layed in absolute dissaray. Paul was just getting off the table, Ron was still on the floor. "um.hello everyone" said Tonks.  
  
"Hi Taunks" said everybody unanimously.kind of like one of those muggle self help group sessions. "um yes. sorry about the um eye."  
  
"It's ok Taunks" said Tim  
  
"Yea its fine." added Sam with a smile.  
  
"Hows it goin Tonks?" asked Harry  
  
"Well the order takes up most of my time.but its for a good cause" "I havent even been able to find out that new spell to turn my hair polka- dotted. Its not fair" said Taunks with a disappointed look on her face.  
  
"We could tell you how to turn people polka-dotted if u want" said tim  
  
"Oh my goodness.. well musent take long, ill talk to everybody latter, buh bie!"  
  
With a wink to Harry, Tonks too was gone. "Well its getting late" said Christilynn.  
  
"Yea I'm getting tired too." added Paul  
  
"Same" said Tim  
  
"What??" said Ron just coming to .getting up lopsided  
  
Tim and Paul exchanged looks and set up the stairs to the boys dormitory. They were shortly followed by Ron and Harry.  
  
"So." asked Christilynn to Sam. "Did he ask you ?"  
  
"YES!" screamed sam "I cant beleve it ..what am I going to wear..what about my hair." Sam went on and on that night including some random comments like "Is there going to be food there"  
  
After Sam's immediate joy had warn off she turned to Christilynn and asked with one eyebrow raised " well .did he ask?"  
  
"Not yet." said Christi  
  
"He will.but tell me.is he a good kisser?"  
  
The shouting of "EXCUSE ME ?!?" was herd all the way up to the boys dorms as Nevile sat up and hit his head on something. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Halloween ball grew closer and closer but so far the only one that had managed to hook up with someone was Sam. By mid morning she had managed to make sure that ALL of the gang knew about her new date.  
  
It turned out she had gotten asked by a 7th year named Patrick. Most of the guys could care less if he was alive or dead. Mostly due to the fact that he was a total git. At least that's what the male half thought about him.  
  
Paul for example was still thinking and plotting of one hundred and one ways to get rid of him. One of them included something about fuzzy pink spider.  
  
By now it was charms class. Paul, Tim, Harry and Ron sat on one side while Christilynn, Nikki and Hermione sat opposite the guys. Tim could have sworn that he had heard the girls discussing something about Malfoy and a red raincoat, but thought the better of it and ignored the conversation.  
  
"That's it !!" shouted Ron I can't take this any more. "I just can't get this to work" Ron was still attempting to extinguish the flames on his side of the desk. However he was failing miserably.  
  
"Let me give that a try" said Neville. "Extinguisha igniosa!" as Nevile was reciting the incantation, everyone's eyes widened. Blue smoke erupted from the tip of Neville's wand.every person within 5 meters of Neville's wand saw their life flash before their eyes. The girls of course found it hysterical that the charm had achieved nothing more then singe off Ron's eyebrows as well as light up Paul's fuzzy hair to a beautiful bright green poof of flame.  
  
"Right then .ok class I would like you to work on these charms over vacation and please do be careful. Good day to you all and have a great time at the ball. Tim was daydreaming, imagining professor Flitwick dancing with professor McGonigal. the thought of his small legs dancing in the air put a smile on Ron's face.  
  
"Here let me give it a try" said Ron mocking Neville. After a quick trip to the infirmary. "Uh! I swear sometimes I can't stand that kid!"  
  
"Be nice" said Nikki.he was only trying to help.", this was a very interesting statement coming from the princess of darkness and absolute despair.  
  
Lunchtime finally came around as the school filed into the great hall. The mammoth wooden door creaked open to reveal the great hall with its beautiful festive decorations. Carved pumpkins were hovering overhead, not yet lit, and skeletons waved to the passing school children.  
  
The Patrick boy was walking, ever so gracefully.according to Sam, along the Gryfindor tables towards Samantha and the rest of the gang who had just sit down to the wonderful foods in front of them.  
  
"Hoy! Look! Here come that Patrick git now. I honestly don't know what you see in him Sam, why, he's nothing but a low down, dirty, son of a b..SMACK!! Sam had managed to slap Ron so hard that there was a white-hot handprint of Sam on his face surrounded by a vivid red outline, with a purple boarder to match. Once the room stopped spinning Ron looked up to see the face of Patrick, smiling slightly at Ron's new facial print.  
  
"Hello sweetie." said Pat romantically.  
  
Sam began to turn the most flush shade of red imaginable. What's amazing is the fact that Sam had very little color to her face to begin with.but that changed very quickly.  
  
"Oh.hello pat..what brings you here?" replied Sam in her most innocent and sweet voice.  
  
"For goodness sakes." said Paul under his breath.  
  
"How long to you think it will be before she's able to look him in the eyes without turning into a cherry?" chuckled Tim.  
  
"What do you think Harry?"  
  
But Harry was preoccupied on setting the next D.A. meeting. They had come so far since the professor Umbridge catastrophe, Neville especially. Harry hoped that they would begin the patronus spell next meeting.  
  
"Hello there..Harry.." said an outside voice. Harry looked up to see the tall slim outline of Patrick looking down at him.  
  
"Oh.its you pat..um hi." said Harry in somewhat to a question.  
  
With Sam's encouragement and a jab to the ribs, Harry found himself in a detailed conversation with Patrick about the up coming quidich season. And it was true. there was one player that was worse then Ron. 


	4. Chapter 4

After double transfiguration the day finally came to an end inside the beautifully decorated walls of the common room. Jack o' lanterns were swooping along the magically strung wires and little witch hats were zooming diagonally every once and a while. The fires were bewitched to flame a beautiful orange and outlined in black.  
  
Paul was coming down to join the gang. Tim and Hermione were sitting on opposite sides if the couch and Christilynn was sitting in the armchair facing the bewitched fire. "Hello everyone." Said Paul.  
  
"Hey." said Hermione  
  
"What's up?" asked Tim  
  
"We were just going to call it a night right Tim?"  
  
"Um I guess we were." responded Tim with a level of uncertainty.  
  
"Oh .ok then um.night." said Paul.  
  
On his way up the stairs, Tim pulled Paul aside. He gave him the this is your chance look and proceeded to walk up the spiral staircase to the boy's dormitories.  
  
Tim is right. Paul assured himself. It was now or never.  
  
This is it.,Paul thought to himself again.what is the worst that could happen. Ok, she could say no .um yea that's all ok then just play it cool .and here we go.  
  
"Hey Christilynn, THUD..  
  
Yep, something worse did happen. Paul managed to wake up on the common room floor, Christilynn was holding his hand and Tim was propped up in the corner.  
  
"Nice job." said Tim who was still holding back his laughter.  
  
"Ignore him," said Christilynn  
"I'm going to sleep now , try not to kill your self Paul." stated Tim, ascending the staircase once more.  
  
"Hey Crit." began Paul, still immobilized on the floor.  
  
"There is something I have been wanting to ask you."  
  
Perfect timing .dumb ass, said a sarcastic voice in Paul's head, your on the ground, you cant get up and on your feet and NOW YOU ARE ASKING HER TO THE DANCE ???  
  
Paul cleared the voice, sat up, and asked " Will you go with me to the ball?"  
  
Half expecting a smack, Paul looked into her eyes.  
  
"Of course I will." said Christi, "just find a better way of getting my attention."  
  
"Good night" giggled Christi.  
  
With a kiss good night, Paul was left sitting there in the common room, It was one of his happiest moments that entire year. He began walking up the stairs to bed and tripped over the hidden shape of Tim, sitting on the stairs.  
  
" OUCH ! " cried Tim. "That hurt!! Is this how you thank me for making sure that everything went ok and ."  
  
"and listing to my conversations?" interrupted Paul.  
  
"Um.. Yes." said Tim with a smile on his face as if there was nothing wrong with his answer.  
  
Paul shook his head. "I'm going to sleep.Good night Tim."  
  
"Hey Paul..?"  
  
"Yea Tim said Paul.wanting nothing more then to go to bed.  
  
" How come I don't get a kiss goodnight?" asked Tim sarcastically  
  
"what the hell are u talking about.u know what ..no I don't wana ask.  
  
good night Tim."  
  
"Good night Paul." 


	5. Chapter 5

As it had turned out Harry had asked Hermione to the ball. This was a total surprise to everyone, but absolutely no one was opposed it. Or at least as far as anyone knew. It was vacation at last. Finally a relief from the strenuous work schedule that the school put on its fifth years.  
  
There was a new girl that arrived at the school that nobody really knew. In fact nobody even knew her name, she just stared at Harry's scar all day. That is until finally one day, in the common room, we managed to make contact. Or rather she made contact with us.  
  
"Can I touch it?" asked the new girl to Harry.  
  
Harry just looked at her wondering what on earth could she be talking about.  
  
"Um.excuse me?" asked Harry, still wondering weather or not he should have been turned on by her comment.  
  
"Your scar.can I touch it?" asked the new girl again.  
  
"Well you see it.." started Harry.  
  
"PLEASE! Oh Please oh pleazzy please?" went the new girl.  
  
"Now wait just a second.I" Harry started again, slightly frustrated now.  
  
"With sugar ON TOP!" screamed the new girl.  
  
"OK!" "Fine, just be careful it has helped me a lot throughout my life and it is kind of sens."  
  
POKE  
  
Yep thought Harry I didn't think that she would listen to what I have to say.  
  
" WOW that's cool!" "Ok well I have to get going, I have something else to do.by the way my name is Alexia.what's yours?"  
  
"I'm uh.Harry Potter." said Harry, pointing to his scar, and now VERY confused.  
  
Alexia's eyes grew extremely large as she dropped a piece of folded up parchment out of her hand.  
  
She walked up to Harry and hugged him very tightly. There was a very odd moment of silence and finally without any warning she took her hands and grabbed Harry's rear as hard as she possibly could.  
  
"Um." said Harry "Can I ask what that was for?!"  
  
" I needed to add it to my Things to do before I die list." said Alexia.  
  
" Right then. BYE!" she shouted, and with that the portrait hole closed with a muffled boom.  
  
No sooner did the door close did Tim come running down the stairs. Screaming franticly he yelled, "I've just been violated!!!"  
  
"What are you going on about Tim?" asked Harry.  
  
" I was taking a nap, when someone came up to me, and grabbed my ASS!"  
  
"It was Alexia." said Harry  
  
"Who the bloody hell is Alexia?"  
  
"The new girl" Said Harry, still absorbing what just happened.  
  
"Oh." said Tim, who seemed to be ok with Harry's response.  
  
"What's on the floor?" asked Tim, breaking off the conversation about the mysterious and elusive rump grabber. "She had dropped it.I think" replied Harry.  
  
Harry and Tim knew that the notes contents would be weird, but nothing could have prepared them for what was about to happen next.  
  
"Lets see now." said Tim with a devilish look on his face.  
  
The note read as follows:  
  
Dear new girl,  
  
Meet me in the basement stairwell at 11:00 I wish to speak with you  
regarding the Halloween ball tomorrow.  
  
I will be holding an orange rose.  
  
Love,  
Your secret admirer 


	6. Chapter 6

"Well there's only one thing to do now." stated Harry.  
  
"ROAD TRIP!" yelled Tim enthusiastically like a little boy at a candy store.  
  
"Lets go get Paul and Ron." They have got to see this.  
  
~~~~a few minutes latter.~~~~  
  
"Wow." said Ron after reading the notes private contents.  
  
"Road Trip!" yelled Paul.  
  
The four of them put on their black Robes and hoods. They exited out of the portrit hole undetected and stealthily creped down the side stairwell twards the dungeon's hallway. There was a very interesting conversation on the way down the staircase. Somehow, somewhere in the conversation Ron found himself forced to shout out,  
  
"THREE BEAN SALAD COULD BEAT YOUR FIGHTING TURKEY SAUSAGES ANY DAY OF THE WEEK!!!!."  
  
Finally they arrived at the top of the basement stairwell. Harry froze dead in his tracks causing Ron, Tim and Paul to collide into each other. Paul hit Ron, Ron punched Harry, and Tim was still arguing about the fighting sausages from France and their fight against the almighty 3 bean salad.  
  
"Will you SHUT UP!" whispered Harry. " Oh my god ! She's right there!.Where's the invisibility cloak?"  
  
"Damn sausage huggers." said Ron, finalizing the argument for now, and putting the cloak over every one.  
  
No sooner did Ron place the cloak over everyone did Alexia look over to see where all the noise was coming from.  
  
"Now what?" asked Ron.  
  
"We just wait for her mystery man, and see who it really is."  
  
" ok who grabbed my ass..?"asked Tim  
  
*Silence*  
  
*muffled laughter*  
  
"Look it was bad enough when she did it.I don't need you all on top of it."  
  
" Oh shut up," said Paul, "You know u wanted her to do it"  
  
"It's starting to bruise!" said Tim "SEE!?!"  
  
Well that was enough to send the whole group into silence again and then into screams of terror, muffled to the best of their abilities. And then suddenly there was another silence as a orange rose made its way suddenly past them it was clenched by a hand that was under a black cloak.  
  
However during all this mayhem and confusion Alexia picked up a bar of metal and raised it above her head.  
  
"Who's there." she demanded  
  
Everyone looked up in absolute horror, not a single persons eyes weren't bulging out of their sockets.  
  
"Its me.your secret admirer."  
  
The secret admirer slid his hands out of his robes revealing a orange rose, with a black ribbon around it. He handed it to Alexia and then put his hands back at his sides. His shiny emerald ring was glistening in the dim fire lit corridor.  
  
"So who are you?" asked Alexia.  
  
"I am a man held captive by your very presence, held bound and constricted by your very touch, imprisoned by your love." said the mystery man poetically.  
  
"That's all very sweet," said Alexia, "but that still doesn't tell me who you are."  
  
"My identity need not be known, only the fact that I love you and I wish for you to go with my to the ball tomorrow."  
  
"Fine." said Alexia, " Kiss me and I'll go with you to the ball."  
  
The cloaked figure moved towards Alexia and put his arms around her. Ron pushed his way to the front to get a good glimpse of him.  
  
"A kiss I can give you." said the cloaked one.  
  
He leaned over to Alexia, and slid his hands around her waist. He pulled her twards his body and then looked into her endless pools of blue eyes.  
  
"Your eyes are beautiful." said the masked one.  
  
"If only I could see yours." responded Alexia  
  
Alexia moved her hands to the side of the velvety black hood and slid them underneath. Her hands glided over the persons face as she slid the mask back. The mask came off, first revealing his pointed nose, his pinkish red lips followed, then, a streak of platinum blond hair. And of course the brightly illuminated pink cheeks planted on his naturally pale and slender face.  
  
All was silent, the flames crackled, echoing throughout the moon lit corridor, and some where far away in the distance.a duck died.  
  
Ron screamed, but it was not an ordinary scream, it was a high- pitched ear-splitting, mind pounding, blood curdling, scream and a very feminine one at that.  
  
"I KNEW IT!!!" screamed Alexia picking up the piece of metal off the floor yet again.  
  
"DUCK!!" yelled Harry  
  
"WHERE!!!" said Ron "WHERES THE DUCK!!!" " I KNEW I HEARD A DU."  
  
PING  
  
Ron dropped lifelessly to the dungeon floor. There was yet another moment of silence. 


	7. Chapter 7

And so there they all stood, Tim, Paul, Harry, Alexia, Draco, And a finally less talkative Ron. Draco, Now infuriated beyond belief , whipped out his wand and looked around.  
  
"I KNOW YOUR THERE POTTER!", spat Draco "Now show your self you coward!" he added, looking around for any sign of Potter so he could blast him to oblivion and then some.  
  
".now what?" asked Tim.  
  
***Draco is still spinning like a lil fairy trying to find the source of the voices.***  
  
"Well.now we have to get Ron out of here, we just have to stay calm and what ever you do don't panic." said a very shaken up Harry.  
  
Draco fired a snake like jet of green light from the tip of his wand. It shot out and decimated the statue standing no more then 1 foot away from the cluster of shivering guys.  
  
Paul gave the situation some thought and came to this "well thought out" conclusion.  
  
"Well now that Harry has no more to say," said Paul, "lets grab Ron and RUNNNNNNN AWWWAYYYYYY!!!!"  
  
Now Paul, not thinking as usual, ran off in the opposite direction, as fast as his legs could carry him. Of course with the invisibility cloak wrapped around him. Thus ripping it off Harry, Tim and of course, Ron (still out cold)  
  
They all looked at each other. They were speechless. Harry was out of ideas, Tim was slowly creeping away towards the sounds of Paul, swearing and yelling down the hall. Ron was still on the floor, and now drooling onto the basement floor.  
  
Their eyes resembled a deer caught in the bright green headlights of Draco's infuriated eyes. Draco was pissed to no return however he was happy that he could now see the faces of his soon to be obliterated targets.  
  
"Right then." said Tim, sounding very much like Captain Sparrow at the moment. "What do you all say we all just go our separate ways and forget this whole silly mix up happened in the first place. I mean come on this isn't a reason to draw wands about.is it?"  
  
Draco stopped for a second. ".YES.of course it is.now you could stay still or you could run.to be honest I prefer a moving target." "Now hold still you filthy weasel."  
  
"Drop it. Draco." said another voice.  
  
Paul had run all the way around the school to meet up with the others.behind Draco.  
  
"What the! How did you ! How??" said a very confused and angry Draco.  
  
Draco had had more then enough. He was tired of all these games. Draco spun around and shot a spell at his sneaky follower knocking him off his feet and hard onto the basement floor.  
  
EXPELIARMUS! BAM Draco was hit straight in the back by yet another person. Sam, standing breathlessly in the hall had managed to knock Draco's wand out of his hand. What the? Said Draco, turning around to see Sam holding out her wand at Draco's head.  
  
Draco knew when he was out numbered and disappeared behind a cloaking of smoke and strobes.  
  
"Damn IT!" said Harry now what  
  
"stupefy !" said Draco in a last ditch effort knocking Sam to the ground.  
  
Alexia ran off in tears as every one else just stood there waiting for a response. But there was none.  
  
Sam opened her eyes, her head was resting on a soft white goose down pillow and her body was bandaged up. She felt ok but was too weak to move so she just made a small noise in her throat.  
  
"So, your awake?" said a new voice.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Sam.  
  
"I'm your new defense againsed the Dark Arts teacher.but you can just call me Scot.you performed a spectacular expeliarmus last night by the way."  
  
Sam finally focused her eyes and after thinking damn he's hot she turned to ask him "How do you know what was going on there in the hall. There were no teachers in sight at all."  
  
"Surely you know about the maurders map?" asked Scot  
  
"I went to this school not to long ago.back when Snape had a fuller head of hair." laughed Scot.  
  
Sam giggled too but it hurt her ribs "Ouch" she said.  
  
"My goodness I'm so sorry are you ok?" asked Scot putting his hand on Sam's bandaged ribs, as gentle as he could.  
  
Sam.pink again.said "Really its ok but thank you .for being so considerate.".hmm she thought when's the last time Pat cared when I was hurt.  
  
"Oh yea I forgot I made some chicken parmesan at home before I got on the train, would you like some?" asked Scot.  
  
Sam found herself in a detailed conversation about hexes and charms to use in defense and when dulling. But then, sure enough the conversation started to drift to why she was in the Hospital Wing in the first place.  
  
"I saw who did it." said Scot in a now firm tone. "But because of doctor patient confidentiality rules I can't tell anyone else."  
  
"Wait, you're a doctor?" asked Sam  
  
"No, I'm going for my doctor's in a few weeks.that's also why I'm here, technically I'm a um.nurse." said Scot, now turning pink too.  
  
Sam began to giggle, slightly at the fact that the big man sitting in front of her was a nurse, but more because of the fact that she was bandaged up by a hot guy.  
  
"Well I have to get going, there's another patient, and apparently another student has gone missing." said Scot, sounding slightly disappointed.  
  
Sure enough there stood Paul, looking very pissed wand at the ready.  
  
"That wand won't help you here." said Scot coolly. "Put it away."  
  
"I'm here to talk to Sam, now get the hell out of my way or ill fu.."  
  
"NO STOP! Yelled Sam, its ok Paul he's ok Scot let him through, please." said Sam.  
  
Paul sat down next to Sam. Him too bandaged up heavily, he had the gravest look on his face.  
  
"I hate to be the one to tell you, but Harry has been "hurting" again and well we can't find Patrick. If you still wish to go to the ball then you are going to have to be escorted by a member of the order." said Paul."I'm sorry Sam."  
  
"How do you know about the order?" asked Scot.  
  
"I'm in it." said Scot  
  
Paul looked around the room. Sam was now smiling, obviously putting 2 and 2 together, and Scot was still wondering who would escort Sam.  
  
"Well then its settled. Good day to you both."  
  
With that, Paul exited. The ball was one hour away. 


	8. Chapter 8

++++++++=======This chapter is dedicated to all the people out there who actually read my story, especially Christilynn ^^ my one and only=========== +++++++  
  
"Oh my GOD!" said Sam.  
  
"I've got to get my dress!"."I've got to get my shoes!"."I've got to get my hair!" began Sam  
  
"Um I think you have your hair.its on your head." said Scot very confused.  
  
"No I mean I have to DO my hair! Ill see you at the great hall entrance at 7 meet me there and please hold a red rose.why they think of orange." Sam's voice trailed off into the corridors.  
  
Back within the confines of the Gryfindor common room, the guys sat on the couches, wearing black sweaters and kaki pants as usual, and the girls were getting ready upstairs still in the dorms. (Or according to the boys, tearing off the floors with the amount of noise they were making.)  
  
Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room Draco was pacing back and forth near the fire.  
  
Damn you Potter, I cant believe this, if I go, im going to get into a fight, if I don't go then.well Alexia will kill me..either way im going to mess up my hair. But what about the Dar.  
  
"DRACO!" Said an all too familiar voice. "LETS GO!"  
  
The grand hall was decorated within all of its mighty and breath taking splendor.  
  
Gold laced streamers of orange and black were glisining within the moon and candle lights, who's gentle glow echoed throughout the entire school.  
  
Christilynn was dressed in a black skirt and an orange striped shirt. (We still arent sure which way the lines go.I still wana investigate that 1 further. ^ ~  
  
Sam had a black dress on with orange hair ties. Lit Jack-O-Lanterns hovered overhead and snacks lined up the walls of the glass windows. Harry and Hermione walked in together followed by Paul and Christilynn. Ron and Tim walked in talking to each other and last but not least, Sam and Scot. Scot, looking very sharp in all black, walked in slightly nervous, but hey he just left the school 2 years ago and he was on official business for the order.right?  
  
After a few photos and a brief speech from Mcgonagal about "proper dancing" The party finally got started.  
  
Draco walked in, also in black robes with emerald cuffs and trim, accompanied by Alexia, in a deep orange dress with black trim.  
"That's him?" asked Scot  
  
"Yea." said Ron.  
  
"He has no sense of fashion whatsoever." added Scot.  
  
Ron happened to glance over at Scot, who happened to be wearing the same exact outfit only with orange trim.Ron thought it would be best if he didn't get into an argument with the master of fashion and simply dropped the conversation.  
  
The first slow dance started as the introduction to Wonderful Tonight began to play softly into the hall. Every one grabbed their dates and began to dance.  
  
This, of course, with the exception of Scot and Sam. Scot, as a matter of fact, was standing there.staring at Draco.and ignoring most of the world. Paul had stopped for a second to go talk to him.  
  
"Hey Scot, come here for a second." said Paul  
  
The two of them stepped away from the crowd to go talk.  
  
"How come you aren't dancin ?" asked Paul.  
  
"I'm on official business here.Im here to be Sam's bodyguard remember?.she is kinda cute though.." said Scot.  
  
"I do know that you're here to protect her, but wouldn't you do a better job on protecting her if u were closer to her?" asked Paul with one eyebrow raised.  
  
Paul punched Scot on the shoulder and said " GO get em tiger." And with that note.Scot walked over to Sam who was looking out at the crowd of people. He grabbed her hand from behind and Sam turned around.  
  
"Would you like to um.dance or something.", he said with a smirk on his face. And for once his face was red too.  
  
The ball went on peacefully, Draco seemed to remain too quiet. There was much discussion going on as to the whereabouts of Patrick. However only 3 people truly knew what had happened to him. Not Including his abductors.  
  
After a wonderful evening everyone had said their goodbyes and walked up to their dorms. Paul and Christilynn had stopped for a "brief" goodnight kiss. But, as if only fate would have it, in walked professor Mcgonigal. After a very interesting conversation with the very tired and cranky headmistress the crew had finally returned to the common room after a long night of festivities. The moon was full and the fires were almost out. There was nothing but silence.  
  
They all stood in the common room. Harry had a brief tingling in his scar at the portrait hole, he had giggled randomly into the air, and then entered to meet up with the others. There was nothing but silence.  
  
And then a Shrill cry, a scream into the dark and unforgiving night air. There was a sneaker hanging off the edge of the couch. Attached to that sneaker was the arch of a foot, attached to that food was a pair of legs, a stomach, a chest. No longer moving.and a head. Yes, a head of a lifeless figure. A cold gray figure coated with a layer of crimson unforgiving truth. The sad and unforgiving truth that dripped drop by drop *drip*drip* It was the figure of a student. The figure of what no longer was a mystery.  
  
"Everyone out!" yelled Scot "Get down to the grand hall and wait there."  
  
"Sam, Paul, Christi, Ron, Tim, Harry." *everyone looked up* "Follow Me."  
  
Scot pulled out his wand and held it irregularly.he held it in the way he was trained to do for the order.something was drastically wrong and Scot, for once was worried.  
  
Sam couldn't take her eyes off her former loves, cold lifeless face. His eyes were looking up towards the night sky. A tear rolled off her cheek. Her face was just as pale as his, and for a fraction of a second, Paul cried too.  
  
"Harry." said Scot I want you to go and notify the order. Find Tonks first and just say "code yellow" to her .she wont say anything back but she knows what you mean. The I want you right back here. Do you understand Harry?" asked Scot in a very questioning voice.  
  
Harry looked up from what looked like a trance and answered him. Harry left out the portrait hole and set off down the hall.  
  
"Paul, Christilynn , go and find Dumbledore and Mcgonigal. Tim, Ron stay here and guard this area, nobody in or out but us. Defend it by spells and curses if needed."  
  
".and nothing permanent." added Scot. Tim and Ron both sighed at the same time.  
  
"And Sam." started Scot.  
  
"YES!??" interrupted Sam theatrically  
  
"You can come with me." said Scot. "Right then.Lets go."  
  
Within five minutes there stood Dumbledore, Mc Gonigal, Taunks, Moody, Lupin and the orders newest.Scot. They were all dressed in black robes with blue and red trims. They all had red rings on.  
  
"ladies and gentlemen.it is apparent to me that we have yet again underestimated Voldermort and of course his death eaters." Said Dumbledore in a wise and old voice.  
  
"You also must be wondering as to why you all have red rings. As it has turned out, when the order had first originated these rings were formed within the mystical fires of the order of Merlin." said Dumbledore, noble as ever.  
  
Voldermort also, created these mystical rings. They are both said to have great magical powers. His were green. Nobody has seen them since the downfall of their creator. Since now he's back to power, the power of the rings as well have been restored to strength and are extremely dangerous. They are marked by the emeralds they contain." There was yet another moment of silence, still shocked as to the revelation before them. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Did the job get done?" asked a shrill inhuman voice.  
  
"ye.yes.. Sir.I did exactly..a..as you planed my master." said a far off voice  
  
"Excessssllent." "They will all fall down to their graves soon enough. They will all fall TO ME!"  
  
The hooded figures began to shake and tremble at their masters excitement.  
  
"Bring me the body." said the shrill snake like voice again. "Bring it to me." "SERVE YOUR MASTER!"  
  
"NO!" yelled a new, not so far off voice. Harry jolted awake to life within the common room. He was holding something lifelessly in his hand and his scar burned with the white hot pain of a thousand hells.  
  
EXPELIARMUS! STUPIFY! RESTRICTO !  
  
Three spells shot at Harry at the same time, His wand was on the other side of the room, he was barely conscious, and then was bound and gagged by the white whips of smoke that wrapped themselves around him. This all happened before his head came down upon the cold stone floors of the Gryfindor common room.  
  
Harry looked up at the two blurry figures standing tall above him.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. I have no choice." said the blurry figure. Harry passed out and his head dropped lifelessly to the floor.  
  
~~~Back in the Slytheryn Common Room...~~~  
  
"I cant BELEVE THIS !" Said an Infuriated Draco  
  
"Someone got to him FIRST !"  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
Draco was in another one of his.moods.again and was throwing an absolute hissy fit in the middle of the common room.  
  
"But Draco" said Pivartti. "I thought that was going to be your job."  
  
"When I had asked master why. he had said that he had found someone better for the job, someone nobody would expect. Someone within. I don't understand it, he sensed my anger and almost took my arm off." said Draco still clutching his right arm.  
  
"Ill find whoever it was and ill kill him. Ill make him pay for what he has done.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry." " Harry wake up." "wake up sweetie its ok." said a soft voice.  
  
Harry's eyes twitched.his head was splitting. "Wha.wh.ere am.where am I?"  
  
It didn't take him long to come to his senses.  
  
" Oh MY GOD..I NEED TO FIND DUMBLEDORE!" said Harry franticly looking around.  
  
"Relax Harry.I'm right here."  
  
"Professor!! PATRICK IS DEAD, SOMEONE KILLED HIM!"  
  
"I know" said a gravely looking Headmaster.  
  
"SO WHO DID IT !?!" screamed Harry trying to sit up. But he couldn't.he was still bound by the constricto curse.  
  
" Let ME GO !" snapped Harry.  
  
" I'm afraid we can do that." said Moody, "Not yet."  
  
"Now Harry.this is going to hurt..a lot.but its for the better."  
  
Moody stepped back. Harry had no idea what was going on . He felt like he was in front of a firing squad. He was being held at wand point by two of the greatest wizards in the world.  
  
"Exercicio Diablo!"  
  
"Diablo Contano!"  
  
Harry's mouth opened wide and black smoke began Billowing out of him. It rose into the air and formed a skull. Then a green stream of smoke came out in the shape of a snake and wrapped its way around and through the skull.  
  
A brilliantly white orb came off the tip of Dumbledores wand with a dot in its center. The orb had a triangle wedged into it and every time it moved it opened and closed ( PAC MAN XD LOL )  
  
"Hermione, Christilynn." began the Headmaster, after Harry stopped smoking on the floor.  
  
"I need you to take Harry back to his bed and stay with him." said the Headmaster.  
  
"Tim, Paul and Ron, take these." Dumbledore handed them each a red ring.  
  
"Wait a minute." said a slightly aggravated Christilynn. "What about us.what do we get. If they get rings of power then we should be getting something too don't you think so?"  
  
"Yea!" Added a impatient Taunks.  
  
"You have the right to kill." Said Moody sharply and unemotionally.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the tips of his shoes sticking out of his robes on the floor. Christi's eyes jumped out of their sockets.  
  
"As long as your on official business for the Order then you obtain the right to kill automatically. Why do you think that we wouldn't let you all into the meetings before?"  
  
asked Moody in a didn't you know that sort of tone.  
  
"So do you mean to tell me that all this time I could have just walked downstairs and blasted Draco's sorry arse to OBLIVIAN???" asked Ron franticly. Tim began to laugh.  
  
"Well Technicly." began moody with a grin on. His magical eye did what looked like a little dance step in its socket for its own amusement.  
  
"AAHHH NOOO!" screamed Ron.  
  
"Wait a minute.have you seen Alexia lately?" asked Tim out of nowhere.  
  
"Um." said Ron and Paul.  
  
Moody gave a look at Taunks who started to make her way up the girls dormitory stairway. Seizing the moment of opportunity, Tim began to follow her.  
  
"I would warn you." began Taunks. " When I was here there was thi.."  
  
"Its FINE! There asleep after all, nobody will know" said Tim, with a very big smile. "Ok fine." said Taunks, also smiling  
  
Tim was almost at the top step of the stairwell when Taunks turned around towards Tim.  
  
"Duck." She said coolly.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WITH ALL OF YOU AND YOUR OBSESSION WITH.PING ."  
  
A metal bar came swinging on a hinge from the chandelier, smacking Tim senselessly backwards. He landed with a loud THUD at the bottom of the stairwell.  
  
"Maybe next time you will listen to the woman with PINK SPIKEY HAIR !! Rar!"  
  
Sam was looking around at everyone in the room at this time and had noticed something that she never had before.Scot had a scar line going up his forehead.in 3 different locations.needless to say from the same source.  
  
"Right then, moving on." said the headmaster. "Girls, will you please take Harry upstairs?"  
  
As soon as the girls had turned the corner with Harry dangling in- between them, Taunks had come down the stairs with a very sleepy looking Alexia.  
  
"How come the girls can go up to the boys dorms without getting a steel rod jammed into their face?" asked a very confused Ron.  
  
All eyes instantly turned, very bluntly, to Tim. The entire room looked at him with a "ok let use some common sense here" type of look on their face.  
  
"..Oh...OH!.ok then.never mind then carry on." said Tim.  
  
"HOLY CRAP ON A STICK! What's with the dead person on the table..PAUL WHAT DID YOU DO!?!" asked a now very awake Alexia.  
  
Scot pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, Paul smacked his forehead, and for some reason there was the sound of something very hard hitting the Hardwood floors above.  
  
"That was his head wasn't it?." said Ron.  
  
"Indeed it was.." said Moody, his eye tracing out shapes on the ceiling.  
  
"But anyways moving on," began Moody. His eyes flickered towards Alexia, and then down to her hands in her pajama pockets.  
  
"Are you staring at my arse?" asked a red faced Alexia.  
  
"For goodness sakes Moody!" said Scot out of nowhere.  
  
"Now Wait just a second.." Began a very defensive Moody  
  
"EWWWW Moody she's like 15 !!" said Taunks  
  
"For the love of GOD !" said Moody, now pissed.  
  
"You know.if you ignore the eye.and the nose.and the abundance of scars and the very.."  
  
"OK OK !! We get the point!" yelled moody attempting to finalize the argument. "ALEXIA! Dear . will you please show us your right hand."  
  
"and remove that green ring from your finger dear if you will." said a calm Dumbledore.  
  
"EVIL!!!" yelled Tim.  
  
"Sir Dumbledore." screamed a squeaky voice. "They took him away they did sir!!!!" "Great hoods they wore sir.and oh so cold."  
  
"Who was taken Dobby?" said a smiling Dumbledore.  
  
"Its ok.relax" said Ron.  
  
"The D..De.Demand-Ters sir Dumbledores."  
  
The Order sat there.Harry was out of commission, Draco was gone and the dementors had been set free.  
  
The war had begun.the war to end all wars. 


End file.
